Love Starts in a Tree
by wishbone23
Summary: Now that all of my friends have left me the last thing I need is a desperate guy flirting with me. Or is it the only thing I need? Rated T for a bit of blood.
1. Love starts in a tree

**Welcome reader. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. All criticism is welcome, so long as you tell me what you didn't like. The humor in this story starts later. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Italics are thoughts and bold things are author's notes.**

**Update: Grammar/spelling. Being fixed.**

_Why does everything happen to me? I'm a good person. I'm nice to others, but they aren't nice back. All of my friends left me. Why? I think it had something to do with a machop telling them I was "uncool". I guess when you have all of my friends wrapped around your finger they'll pretty much do whatever you say. Idiots. The world is full of idiots._ I slammed my fist against a tree. _Why me?_

"Hey. Seems like you're pretty upset. What moron would be mean to a pretty girl like you?" I looked around for whoever just spoke to me. I was both mad at him and embarrassed at the same time. "Up in the tree darling." I looked up and sure enough there was a male riolu sitting on a branch of the tree. It was rare to see someone of my own species. He leapt from the tree and landed near me. "So darling, what's your name?"

"What does it matter to you?" I was getting pretty fed up with him.

"Come on darling, don't be like that."

"Leave me alone."

"What? You got a boyfriend or something?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean that I have to tolerate you."

"What? Got a problem with guys flirting with you?" I blushed after hearing him say that.

"Sorry, I just figured you were a jerk."

"All is forgiven darling."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You never told me your name."

"Oh, right." I blushed again. "My name is Amber."

"Cute name. I'm Tykan." He knelt down on one knee and grabbed my hand. He proceeded to kiss my hand lightly. As a reaction I took that hand and lifted it quickly so that is slammed into his face. The hadn't expected that, and he fell over after trying and failing to regain balance. Neither of us could help but laugh.

"Why'd you kiss my hand?"

"More flirting." We both kept laughing. _I may have lost all of my old friends, but I guess I made a new one. And to be honest, the flirting is pretty flattering. He seems like he may actually end up being a good friend._

**It gets better as you go on. **


	2. The hug

**As always please review and tell me how I did.**

**Update:Grammar/spelling edited.**

"So darling, er um Amber what's got ya down?"

"All of my friends deserted me."

"Sorry about that Am. Losing all of your friends isn't a pleasant way to start your day."

"Why did you call me Am?"

"Looking for a cute pet name for you. I guess Am isn't really the best one."

"Why can't you just call me Amber?"

"Because if I give you a pet name, it's like flirting. So I can fit more flirting into a shorter amount of time." I blushed again. Am I going to blush whenever he says something like that? At least he's flirting with me instead of insulting me. It's kinda awkward though. Is he really my only friend?

"Why do you need to flirt with me so much anyways?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. You don't let a perfect girl like you just walk on by without flirting with her."

"But why do you flirt with me so much, why not once or twice?" I was getting pretty confused. After I asked this question I instantly knew his response was going to make me blush again.

"It's my way of saying that I like like you. Plus it's a lot of fun." I blushed again._ I need to stop blushing! Gosh, what is wrong with me? _"Hey don't beat yourself up. I'm not sure why you got so angry all of the sudden but if you want me to stop flirting I guess I can try. Considering you seem to get angry after you blush... are you perhaps, don't take this the wrong way, I could be wrong, but it seems like you don't like it when you blush. If you don't mind me asking, why is that?" I blushed again. _Grr I need to stop blushing. Breath in, and out. In, and out._ "See, you did it again, maybe I should leave you alone and come back later?" He turned around, and started walking, somehow he assumed that I wanted him to go. Did I want him to go? He was weird, and annoying. But he was also my only friend, and my greatest fear was being alone. _Maybe if I let him go now he would find a new girl to flirt with and forget about me. I don't want to be alone._ I couldn't let an opportunity like this slip.

"Wait, don't go!" I yelled at him.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air and ran back to me as fast as he could. "Thanks, Amb. No that sounds worse than Am. I'll keep trying."

"You know Amber is actually a pet name for me. My real name is Angie." I wasn't telling the truth but I wanted him to call me Amber.

"O.k, there are two problems with the lie you just tried to pull off. One, I would never use anyone else's pet name for you. A good pet name has to be original. And two, you are not a very good lair."

"Sorry about lying to you, but can you please call me Amber?"

"Sure, all you needed to do was ask, Amber." He winked at me as he said my name.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Other than talking about you, dreaming about you, thinking about you and talking with you?"

"Do you flirt like this all the time?"

"If you mean with other girls, there is no need to be jealous because I am single, good looking, and you are the first girl I've ever flirted with."

"You just couldn't resist the temptation to fit saying that you are single and good looking into that sentence. Could you?" We both laughed. "But really, what do you do for fun?"

"I haven't had fun in quite a while."

"Why not?"

"I guess until I met you the only thing I could think about is how I got kicked out of my family." The happiness and playful spirit he once had seemed to fade away quickly as he talked. I tried to think of something to say to get his mind off of it. I guess I could always flirt with him. No, there had to be a better way. _How about a friendly hug? We're just friends, but friends hug._ So I reached over and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and I could see that he was much happier now. "I... lo... yo..." I couldn't quite hear what he said but it sounded like he said I love you.

"What did you say?" I asked him dislodging the hug.

"What, oh um...nothing much really." He seemed like he really wanted to avoid the topic. I sighed. I decided to change the subject so that he would be a bit more comfortable.

"So, um, what's you favorite color?" It was a stupid question but it was the only way I could think of to change the topic of the conversation.

" My favorite color is blue."

"Any specific shade?" I kept the conversation going, I couldn't really think of anything better to talk about.

"The shade of blue your eyes are." I sighed again and blushed at the same time. I should have seen this coming. _Pretty much any conversation we have he'll figure out some way to start flirting with me._


	3. Headphones and Nuzleaf

**Update:Spelling/grammar fixed.**

"What was that?" Tykan asked me.

"What was what?"

"I though I heard someone laughing."

"Now that you mention it I think I did too." A pichu walked up to us from behind a tree. He looked like an average pichu, but his ears weren't above his head like a normal pichu's ears would be. The started where a normal pichu's ears would, but then came down and it almost seemed like they were clinging to his head. He was wearing headphones so I guess those kept his ears pressed to his head. The headphones weren't plugged into anything though. _Why would he wear headphones but not plug them into anything?_ The headphones weren't those new ones that had a small bud for each ear, no I mean to ones that have a big circle thing for both ears and strap thing that goes over your head. The headphones were black and he seemed like he was around our age."What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You two. Are you two comedians or does this just naturally happen?"

"Does what naturally happen?" Tykan said. He seemed really confused. Then again I was too.

"I'll take that as a yes. To answer your question I mean flirting with her," he gestured towards me, "and her trying to reject you without making you leave or hurting your feelings."

"Why is that funny?" Tykan seemed kind of mad with this pichu was laughing at us.

"And how long have you been watching us?" I added.

"Since you two started hugging. To answer to male's question, it's hard to explain."

'Why did you call me "the male"?' Tykan seemed pretty mad at the pichu by this point.

"Because I don't know your names. My name's Headphones, just answer that question before it's asked."

"I'm Amber and this is Tykan."

"So are you two dating?" Headphones asked us. We both blushed.

"I wish." Tykan mumbled. I blushed again. I would have been angry with myself, but I was getting used to blushing left and right.

"No we aren't dating," I told Headphones.

"I know. I just wanted to see how you two would react. I should probably get going before the male blows his top," He said gesturing toward Tykan, who seemed to be very angry. " See ya sweetie". He knew just what buttons to push to get Tykan mad. With that Headphones ran away. _It's starting to get dark. Where am I going to sleep tonight? _ I saw rainclouds roaming ominously in the sky and knew that I shouldn't be sleeping outside tonight. I realized that I should probably calm Tykan down and ask him. _How do you calm someone down?_ I had to give him another hug, it seemed like the only way. So I reached over to him and put my arms around him.

"Calm down. I don't like seeing you like this," I said with a part sad part flirting face. If that wouldn't get him to stop then a herd of tauros wouldn't be able to. He blushed.

"Sorry about that." I stopped hugging him and he put his right hand behind his head. I think boys do that when they are nervous.

"Listen, it's getting late, do you know if there is a place I can sleep tonight?" Tykan thought for a few seconds, then smiled.

"You could stay with me. I live in a cave not to far from here." _Why didn't I see this coming?_ Of course he would want me to be as close to him as possible. But considering my only other choice was sleeping in the rain...

"Okay, we should probably get going."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist, happy that I would be staying at his house tonight. I facepalmed. "Just follow me." He walked through the forest with me following him the entire time, until five minutes later when we finally reached his house. He stood at the entrance. "Ladies first." He said bowing and pointing his hands towards the entrance. And of course, I blushed. I walked into the cave, it was a pretty good home. The rocks inside the house were light brown, including the ceiling. It had two beds, a waterfall for Pokemon like riolus to train under and a nuzleaf. Who was standing next to the left wall.

"Tykan, is there supposed to be a nuzleaf in your house?" I asked Tykan, confused at why there would be a nuzleaf in his house. Tykan rushed into the cave.

"Oh, that's my brother, Nuzleaf what are you doing here?"

"Brother, I have great news. Mother and Father say that they are willing to accept you as part of the family again if you promise to dedicate yourself to becoming a better person." I looked at Nuzleaf. _Why is he talking like a freak?_ I guess Tykan must have seen me looking at Nuzleaf and known that I was thinking he was a freak.

"I'm not related to him by blood, I was adopted," He whispered to me. He then turned to Nuzleaf. "Go away. I don't want your family or your rules, I'm happy here, with Amber."

"So you two are dating?" Nuzleaf asked.

"No! Leave Nuzleaf! No one loves you!"

"Actually it's going to rain soon, do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Tykan sighed.

"Is that why you set up a second bed?" Tykan asked Nuzleaf, who nodded. "Fine you can sleep here tonight, but Amber gets your bed, you sleep on the ground." And so it was, I slept on a straw bed, Tykan slept on a straw bed, and Nuzleaf slept on the cold, hard ground.


	4. Christine

When I woke up I opened my eyes to see Nuzleaf's face a few inches away from my own. His eyes were closed and his lips were quickly moving towards mine. I used my hand to block his kiss. _What the heck was that? Why would he try to kiss me while I was asleep? _I screamed, causing Tykan to wake up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Nuzleaf jumped backwards, trying to hide the fact that he tried to kiss me while I was sleeping. What kind of jerk does that?

"Nuzleaf tried to kiss me while I was sleeping!"

"Get out!" Tykan yelled at Nuzleaf, who ran away quickly.

"Gosh. What kind of jerk tries to kiss you while you sleep?"

"You see why I left? Who would want to live with a jerk like him?"

"I though you said you were kicked out."

"I'd like to pretend that I left on purpose. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What Headphones said yesterday. About you trying to tell me you weren't interested in me without making me leave, was he right?"

"I only think of you as a friend, not a future boyfriend."

"But why did you tell me to stay, if you only like me as a friend, even though I was annoying you?"

"I...I," I started crying while I was trying to speak "Y-you're all I have left." I started crying after talking, finding it almost hard to take a breath. I realized that I seemed pretty pathetic. W_hat the heck could a guy like Tykan see in me? Maybe he's just desperate. That would make sense. How could anyone love someone like me? My friends must have seen how pathetic I am, that's why my friends left me._ "I-I need to be alone for a bit." I said, running out of the cave into the forest. I ran for a few minutes, trying to get as far away from Tykan as I could before I started crying even more intensely. I finally stopped running and fell to the ground. Crying even more intensely than ever and finding it even harder to breath. I took deep loud breaths when I could. They made a high pitched sound. _I am truly pathetic._

"You seem like a girl who needs a date." A voice from nowhere said.

"Go away Tykan, I'll be back in a hour or so."

"Who's Tykan? Oh that's right you can't see me." A female Zorua jumped from a tree and landed next to me. "Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Christine. I need another girl for a double-date tonight, and I was thinking that that might get your mind of things. Do you want to? The guy is really cool."

"I-I don't know." I was finally regaining my breath and my crying was slowing down. _Why was I so upset in the first place? Oh yeah, Tykan's all I have left. Truly something to cry about. Well actually he isn't that bad. Maybe asking him out would be a good idea. What am I thinking? I don't want to go out with him, do I?_

"Please, you have to understand, the guy I like only goes on double-dates and I promised him I would find a nice girl to date his friend. It's not permanent or anything, it's just one night. You won't even be boyfriend and girlfriend, you'll just be there hanging out with a really cool guy so that my boyfriend doesn't get nervous. Please. He means so much to me. I would look so pathetic if I let him down now. Maybe I am pathetic. Planning on finding a girl to join the double-date last minute, what are the chances of that?" _Pathetic. There was that word again. I don't want anyone to feel as pathetic as I do. This seemed like a way to build Christine's confidence. Who knows, it might me fun. _

"Sure that would be great."

"Can you meet me back here just before sunset for the date? Oh wait, before you go what's your name?"

" I'm Amber. See you just before sunset." I walked away much more happy than I was before I talked to Christine. _She said he was a really cool guy, this could be fun._ I walked back into the cave where Tykan and I lived. He was pacing back and forth nervously.

"Hi," I said smiling at him. I guess I was pretty happy.

"Wow. You seem pretty happy."

"Yeah. And I have good news for you."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be here with you until a bit before sunset."

"You have plans at sunset?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask what they are?"

"I'm, uh," I needed to figure out how to tell the truth without telling him I'm going on a date. He would be so upset. "I'm helping a couple out."

"Cool." Tykan and I kept talking until a half hour before sunset, when I started getting ready for the date. I made my breath smell nice with some mints (the plants) and relaxed myself. "I guess you really want to make a good impression on someone. Have fun." Tykan smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said. I walked over to where Christine told me to meet her. I Ended up finding the place perfectly on time. I saw Christine with another zorua and Headphones, who was still wearing his stupid Headphones. _Please someone tell me Headphones isn't my date. The zorua looks okay, but I really don't want to go on a date with Headphones_ Christine walked over to me excitedly.

"Great, you made it. This is my date, his name is Mika," she said gesturing to the zorua "And the pichu is your date. His name is Headphones." She gestured towards Headphones. _Great. What else could go wrong?_


	5. The date

_Of all the guys in the whole world, I get stuck with Headphones. Well, at least it's a double date, if he starts getting crazy Christine will help me, right? Wait, I hardly know anyone here! What did I get myself into? Remember, this is for Christine. No one needs to feel like you do._

"Hi sweetie," Headphones said while winking at me. I facepalmed.

"Why are you calling me sweetie?" I asked him.

"Because darling's already taken." I looked at Christine, hoping that being on a double-date meant that the whole group would be doing something so that I wouldn't have to talk to Headphones. She was talking with Mika. _Please tell me the whole double-date isn't going to be talking. I mean if it was all of us that would be fine, but not alone with Headphones. Wait, how did he know Tykan called me darling? Tykan stopped calling me that before we hugged! How long was Headphones stalking me?_

"How do you know that Tykan calls me darling? How long were you stalking me?" I didn't realize how loudly I yelled at him until I noticed that Christineand Mika had stopped their conversation and were looking at me.

"What did you do to her?" Mika asked Christine. It seemed like he was used to saying things like that.

"I didn't do anything. I guess I didn't tell her who her date was, but I figured they didn't know each other so it wouldn't matter."

"I'm sorry about this. You can go home if you want to." Mika said to me. His eyes looked sad. _Christine said that he only double-dates. Does that mean that if I leave he will to? I don't want to do that to Christine, but do I really want to go on a date with Headphones? Well he is pretty cute, and cool. Who could say no to a great guy like him?_

"Sorry about yelling. It was just a joke. I didn't realize how loudly I was talking." _Wow. I'm a lot better of a liar than I thought._ I looked at Headphones and he gave me a happy smile. "So what do you do on dates?"

"You've never been on one before?" Mika asked me.

"I haven't."

"Well we usually just go to the cliff and talk," Christine told me.

"The cliff?"

"You haven't been to the cliff?" Headphones asked me.

"No, can we go there?" The idea of talking to Headphones for a few hours had become pretty appealing.

"Sure," Christine said. She led us all to a cliff. It overlooked the ocean, and the sun was setting. The sun reflected on the water, making a great sunset even better. We all sat down and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe of the magnificent sunset.

"I wouldn't seem that way if it was next to you." Headphones replied. I laughed and blushed.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you wear those headphones?" His face suddenly grew serious.

"I wear these headphones to remind me that no matter how bad life gets it can always get better."

"Why do you need something to remind you of that?"

"Before I met you my life wasn't usually a good one to be living."

"How so?"

"It doesn't matter." I felt weird, like suddenly I didn't like Headphones anymore. It was a weird feeling, like finding out that you don't really love someone you once thought you were attracted to. _Attract! That's what Machop tried to use on Cynthia! And now Headphones wants to manipulate me with it! Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Headphones thought his attract would last longer, and heaven knows why it didn't, but this is the perfect chance for some revenge. _I walked near to the edge of the cliff, a plan already formulated in my head. Headphones followed me. _Perfect._ I reached over to him and pushed him off the cliff and into the water. He made a large splash. I then ran away, knowing that Headphones might come back, and he wouldn't be happy. Christine and Mika followed after me. We all stopped when we reached the clearing where we first met.

"Why'd you do that?" Christine asked me.

"Not only has Headphones stalked me, but he tried to get me to like him by using attract!" Mika looked apologetically at me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know Headphones was such a creep. I think for now on Christine and I will be dating alone. It's better than doubling with a creep like him."

"It's okay, you two didn't know. If you don't mind I think I'll give you two some privacy."

"Thanks for even saying yes to the date in the first place. You are a good friend." I walked away from the happy couple and started the walk back home. _But is Tykan's home my home? I want to go back to my real home. Maybe I can reach out to everyone. Machop can't use attract to control them forever. If only I figured all this out sooner, then maybe I could have saved Cynthia. _

**Sorry this isn't longer but I can't use the computer for much longer. As always please review.**


	6. Machop

**I finally know how the fanfic is going to end, yay! Sorry about the last chapter being not very well written. I didn't really know what to type. If you have any suggestions to make the last chapter better please tell me and I will try to update it when I have better ideas. I kinda want to make the date longer, does anyone know what they would have done on a date? Please PM me with ideas to fix chapter 4. Also please review, I don't know if you read this unless you review so if you don't I assume you didn't read it. I am taking suggestions of small, one chapter plots... If you want to.**

_It's not to late. It can't be too late. Hang on, I'm coming to save you._ I ran to the cave where I knew Tykan would be, if I was going to save them I was going to need help

"Tykan!" I yelled as I ran in the cave.

"What's up?" He seemed to sense the urgency in my voice.

"I need a big tough guy to help me out with something. Since I don't know any you'll have to help me. Follow me." I started running to where I knew Machop and my friends would be. Well, the ones that are still alive. "I need you to distract the machop we are going to see while I save my friends." I'm sure he didn't understand what the heck was going on, but all he needed to understand was that he needed to distract Machop. "Just beat him up or something, k."

"Okay." We kept running until we reached the part of the forest where Machop, Andrea and Lisa were. My friends, Lisa and Andrea. _How did I think this was going to work? I guess that's were winging it comes in._ We found them, Andrea and Lisa were feeling Machop's muscles. Lisa is a ralts and Andrea is a sneasel, just fyi. Tykan ran over to Machop and used a force palm to slam him back several feet, causing Andrea and Lisa to gasp in shock.

"Lisa, Andrea! It's me, Amber!" I yelled at them. _I don't think attract could work on someone for a few days. Does that mean that they really hate me and really love him? Oh no. What did I just do?_

"We told you to leave us alone, forever. What didn't you understand about that? I thought we were pretty clear."Lisa said. I looked over and saw Tykan fighting Machop. Tykan was covered in bruises he was probably in a ton of pain. _He's just doing this because I told him to._

"I'm sorry."

"Were you assuming that we were your friends? Poor dear, you were only hanging out with us because Cynthia liked you, we hate you. Now that Cynthia's dead we never want to see you again."

"I'm sorry. Tykan we're leaving." I walked away from Lisa and Andrea, and was followed by Tykan.

"What was that?" Tykan asked me. I didn't answer, but he saw my sad face and probably assumed that I came there for a reason and I didn't accomplish what I wanted to. We kept walking back to the cave which we called home. _I can't believe I never noticed. Cynthia was the only one who cared about me and now she's dead. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't-_ I stared crying and having a hard time breathing again. Good thing I was far enough away from Lisa and Andrea that they didn't hear me crying. Now I understood why Headphones needed his headphones. _My life is a waste._ Tykan took notice of me crying.

"Whatever we went there for, it was really important to you, wasn't it? You know, I don't even understand what just happened. Are you okay, you sound like you can hardly breathe?" He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'I need some time alone." I said between my efforts to inhale. Tykan looked at my eyes, which were full of tears.

"Okay, just don't leave me forever." He walked away. It seemed he was just as afraid of me leaving him as I was of him leaving me. I walked to the cliff where the date took place. It was nighttime now. _I can't believe it was all a lie. The years I spent with Andrea and Lisa, they hated me the entire time. I guess someone as pathetic as me doesn't deserve to have anyone like her. This place, this is where it happened, wasn't it? This cliff, I can't believe I didn't remember that. This is where Cynthia died protecting me. Maybe it should have been the other way around. Cynthia had a lot more to live for than I did. _My crying continued, so loudly that I didn't notice an eevee with white fur walk up behind me until he spoke to me.

"So," he said taking a seat next to me "what's got you down?" I looked at him. His fur wasn't like a normal eevee's but was white. In his neck area and at the end of his tail however his fur was light blue.

"Why does it matter to you? I don't even now you."

"The sad help the sad. It's an unwritten law."

"So why are you sad?"

"I asked you first."

"I had some friends- at least I thought they were my friends, but it turns out they hated me."

"Is that it? No offense or anything, but that's nothing."

"So why are you sad then?"

" I was just abandoned by my family and accidentally almost killed my only friend."

"Okay, that is pretty bad."

"I'm not done. I also became a mutant and now am losing control over myself." He showed me his paw, which, instead of having white fur, was covered in black fur."

"What's your name?"

"Soul, you?"

"Soul, that's a cool name. I'm Amber." I held out my hand and he shook it with his normal looking paw.

"Listen carefully Amber, you can make new friends, better ones. Are those your friends?" He asked me, gesturing towards Tykan, Mika and Christine, who apparently had been watching us the entire time.

"I guess so. But they're the ones who don't hate me." Soul winked at me after hearing what I said.

"Then you hardly have anything to complain about." And with that he walked away to who knows where. Where does someone with nothing left go? I looked over to Tykan, Mika and Christine.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Tykan told Christine and I about what happened. We're worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?" Mika asked me

"How did you all have the time to meet each other, and talk about me? I haven't been at the cliff for long."

"You can hardly breathe, so you don't move very fast." Christine told me. Tykan, Mika and Christine all walked up to me and we had a group hug. _I have friends, Soul was right, I hardly have anything to complain about. Thanks Soul, whoever you are._

**The guest appearance of Soul from my other fanfiction "Soul". It's a lot darker than this story, but when you boil it down it's pretty much the same thing but with a lot more focus put on the character's emotions and violence, and with less focus on romance. So if you like this story be sure to check out Soul. Please note that "Soul" only has one chapter right now and is not updated as frequently as this story... This was actually a decent length chapter, for me at least, so let's all celebrate! Sorry about such long author's notes this chapter, but thank you so much for reading them! Please review. **


	7. Coma

**If you are a romantic softie, this chapter will make you say "aww". Just to warn you. Now the fanfic has over 200 views, let's celebrate with a new chapter.**

"Amber, we're all here for you, don't talk, just let me. I know I may seem like some desperate guy who flirts with you for fun. That's not who I am. I love you, that's why I act like I do. When you hug me, I don't just smile, I am filled to the brim with joy. I know that I could never find a girl like you, anywhere. You need to know how special you are. You mean the world to me. Without you, I don't know how I could live a life like that. I don't know what happened, or who that eevee was, but I know this. If didn't like me I would cry, but if you left me, I would die. So please, Amber cheer up. When you're sad I am just as sad as you are. So come, let's be happy together." He held out his hand. _Wow, was he lying, or do I mean that much to him? Is it possible that I can mean that much to someone?Maybe my life does have purpose. Do Mika and Christine feel the same way. No, that's impossible, they're just friends. But it seems like they do like me. That makes them some of the best friends I've ever had. Are you watching Cynthia? I found a purpose. Looks like your sacrifice wasn't in vain._

"T-Tykan." I struggled to say even though my breathing had almost returned to normal.

"What is it?" He looked at me with genuine interest and concern.

"W-was w-what y-you said t-true?"

"I meant every word."

"Thank you." Then it occurred to me. _Other than a few mints I hadn't even eaten anything for days. Is that bad? I've just been so busy. It's not like I'm anorexic or anything. _I then felt a large pain in my head. I entered a deep "sleep" induced by whatever just hit my head.I woke up in a black place. All I could see was darkness. But then a beam of light hit the darkness and Cynthia appeared from inside the beam. As the beam slowly vanished I became able to see Cynthia more and more clearly. She was a gardevior.

"Cynthia!" I exclaimed while running up to hug her. I gave her a big hug with tears of happiness flooding my eyes. "How are you here, aren't you dead?"

"Yes I am, but I knew I needed to see you one more time, so before I died I made a deal with the wishmaker."

"Who's that?"

"Someone you'll never meet. I'm happy you finally have your friends strait. Hear me Amber, Tykan meant every word he said to you. He really loves you so much that he couldn't live without you. "

"So how long will you be with me?" I looked at her, hoping that she'd stay for a while.

"For as long as you're in this coma. Which is going to be around ten more days."

"So we'll be talking for ten strait days?" I asked her, it seemed like a long time, but she was a really good friend so I didn't mind. Plus, this would be my only chance to ever talk to her again. And so we just talked l for around ten days strait. I guess dead people and people in comas don't really need to stop talking to each other for anything. However Cynthia would always avoid talking about the wishmaker, and what happened while, and after she was dying. It hardly mattered to me though, ten days to talk to her, to laugh and ask her for advice. Ten days of her laughing and giving me advice. I question if it was good advice though because when I asked her about Tykan she said that I should give him a chance. A romantic chance, which is Cynthia for asking Tykan out on a date and seeing how it goes from there. What if I didn't like the date? Things would be awkward between us forever. But otherwise she gave very good advice. One day, I woke up. I looked around, where was I? Everything looked familiar but I couldn't quite figure out where the heck I was. I saw a male riolu in front of me.

"Guys she's awake!" He yelled causing two zoruas to wake up and run over to me. The riolu held out an oran berry. "Eat it." He said. I reached out my hand and grabbed the berry._ I feel like I should know how to eat this. I can't remember how, but I know I should know._

"This may sound stupid, but how do you eat?" Everyone looked confused when they heard my question. "Oh, so no one here knows how to eat?"

"Um, you open your mouth and use your teeth to bite of parts of the berry." The male zorua explained. _Right, eating, how could I forget?_

"Thanks male zorua." I took a bite of the berry, it's healing powers helping to heal my bruised brain, making me remember a lot more things. "Oh, sorry Mika. I forgot your name for a minute." I blushed with embarrassment that I had forgotten something as important as Mika's name.

"Many Pokemon take several days before their brains begin to function as normal after being in a coma. We should try to keep Amber nourished and slowly make her remember things." He explained to Tykan and Christine. _Wow, oran berries can cure brain damage, who knew? _I kept taking more bites out of the oran berry. Tykan watched me eat and smiled. I kept eating and eating more and more food, being without food for more than ten days can do that to a girl. I noticed that there were several roses near to where I was lying. Mika and Christine had left to go get some more food, considering that I had eaten all the food that was to be used as meals for everyone leaving only Tykan to answer my next question.

"What are the roses for?" I was confused. Was he trying to flirt with me while I was in a coma by giving me roses?

"The roses, were from when you were dead."

**Cliffhanger. I had some research on comas to write this chapter so how about rewarding my by reviewing? About the whole "wishmaker" thing, it's the topic of the fanfic I plan to start writing a bit after I'm done with this one. Don't get me wrong, I still have a decent amount of chapters to go on this story but I am a person who likes to think ahead. It'll either be a collection of short stories involving the wishmaker or actually be a story with a main character. Either way it hardly matters right now.**


	8. Carex and the longest chapter yet

** Wow, over 300 views now. Thank you everyone! I have a poll about this fanfic on my profile, at least I think I do, so check it out. Please review.  
><strong>

"I must have heard you wrong. You said these roses are from when I was dead?" I was confused. _Is __my __brain __so __damaged __that __I __can't __hear__ him __correctly?_

"Well, your pulse stopped, and you weren't breathing, so we figured you were dead."

"How do the roses come into this?"

"I kinda put them there to honor your life." I blushed, that was a sweet thing to do.

"Thanks." _He's__ a__ really__ nice__ guy,__maybe__ I __should__ try __following __Cynthia's __advice.__What __do __I __have __to __lose?__ It __would __make __him __really __happy,__and __he's __done __so__ much __for __me.__This __can __be__ kind __of__ like __a__ thank __you._"Hey Tykan. What do you say to a date once I heal?"

"Wow, your brain must be more damaged than I thought. There is no way you'd say that normally." _Talk __about__ low __self-confidence.__Looks__ like__ I'll__ need__ to __wait__ until I__ heal__ to __ask __him__ again._

"How did I end up with the brain damage anyways?"

"They say that revenge is a dish best served cold. I think Headphones served it with a tree."

"You mean he took a tree and hit me on the head with it?"

"Yeah. Not a nice thing to do was it. What kind of jerk would do that to you? And, technically he killed you, even though you're alive right now, you were so close to death. He payed for that though." Tykan laughed, but his eyes showed that he felt guilty about something.

"What'd you do to him?"

"Let's just say he won't hurt you, ever again."

"You killed him?"

"No, I sent him to Kanto in a package, after knocking him unconsious."

"Nice. Thanks. So-"

"As much as I'd love to keep talking to you really need rest. If you have a question you'll have to save it for another time." _Wo_w, T_yk_an _se_ems so matu_r_e n_o_w. _He's still__ the_Tykan I know and lo_ve,__er __l_i_ke __b_u_t he_ s_eems __li__ke_ _he's_al_m_os_t to mature for me to love h_im._ I don't reall_y w_ant__ to__ date__ someone__ to __mature.__That__'__s__ why__ it__'__s__ hard__ to__ find__ a__ riolu __boyfriend.__Not__ only __are__ riolus __impossible__ to__ find,__but __they__ also__ usually__ trained,__and__ thus__ too__ mature__ for__ me__ to__ want__ to__ date__ them.__I __hope__Tykan__ hasn__'__t__ gotten__ too __mature_ I let my kept thinking until I ran out of things to think about, at which point in time I began to fall asleep.

I woke up and sat up. I then looked around. Tyran was sitting somewhere nearish to where I was and was looking at me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Around a half-day. You really slept a lot."

"Were you watching me the entire time I slept?" He blushed.

"Other than when I was sleeping." I notice there was a pile of food somewhat near to me but as I looked around I didn't see Christine and Mika.

"Where are Mika and Christine?" I asked, taking an oran berry from the pile and taking a large bite out of it.

"They went home. They're going to come over here later today. So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine physically. But I'm confused, you seem so much more serious than normal"

"I guess almost losing the most important Pokemon in your life can do that." I blushed, which seems to be something I do a lot.

"Sorry about that. Do you think you'll be this serious forever?" I really didn't want him to stay serious. I liked his flirty and happy personality.

"Chances are that as you heal my personality will go back to normal."

"How long until that happens?"

"Mika said that I should have you rest in bed and talk to you a bit today and tomorrow. He said that after that I should spend two days trying to get you to remember how to walk, run and do stuff like that. After that he said I should spend one more day trying to give your mind some practice in thinking, so that you can think normally again. After that you should be back to normal. So that makes five days including today."

"Wow, that's a pretty detailed plan."

"What would we do without Mika?"

"Yeah. It's good to have a friend who knows how to deal with that kind of stuff."

"It's time for you to go to sleep again."

"Why?"

"Mika said you would be very tired for a few days." _He__'__s__right,__I__ am__ pretty__ tired._

"Goodnight Tykan." And again I fell asleep.

I woke up in a room that was complety void of life. The room was complety black, with no light coming into it. _I__'__m__dreaming.__Does__that__mean__that__I__can__control__the__dream?__I__want__light._ And there was light. The light fillled the room complety, revealing a room with white walls, a white floor, and a white ceiling. _This__ is__ the__ kind__ of__ place__ humans__ live__ in.__I__ want__ another__ riolu,__not __one__ I__ know __though._And then a riolu appeared in front of me. He was male, and looked kind of like Tykan but was slightly taller and tougher and still diferent somehow.

"Hi!" I said to him. He looked at me.

"Hello, what's your name?" He seemed filled to the brim with happyness.

"I'm Amber, what about you?"

"Carex. Weird name, I know, but you came up with it so I assume you don't mind. It looks like you'll wake up soon. Goodbye Amber, make sure to visit me again, it was fun to meet you."

"Likewise, I'll try to visit you tonight if I can." I didn't really understand how dreams work so I didn't want to make any promises I couldn't keep. I woke up and sat up. Even though Carex was part of my imagination he was a pretty cool guy. _I __hope __I __do __get __to __meet __him __again.__Even__ though __he__ is __just __part __of __me he feels like he is more than that.._ I looked over at Tykan.

"Good, you're awake. You seemed like you were having a nightmare, or some kind of weird dream. You kept mumbling to yourself and rolling back and forth in your bed."

"Now that we're both awake I have something I want to ask you." I said.

"Ask away, but make sure to grab an oran berry, you need to eat if you want to recover." I grabbed an oran berry from the pile.

"You know, there's actually something I wanted to ask you too."

**Yay, introducing a new character and having Amber have a lucid dream. Got to love that. Please review.**


	9. Rehabilitation and more Carex

** Please review, I have some pretty odd ideas coming up so I want to see how you guys and gals (assuming that there is a girl reading this) are reacting to my odd ideas.  
><strong>

"Hey sleepyhead." I looked up from my bed to see Christine and Mika standing a few feet from me. "How's the recovery coming?" Christine asked me.

"Good, thanks." _So how real is Carex. Technically he's part of my imagination, does that mean he's part of me? Or does that mean he's just a creation of my imagination?_ I had been puzzling over the technicality of Carex for a while. It helped me practice using my brain again and it was fun to try to think of how he would be technically categorized. There was one thing that I never questioned, I wanted to see him again. No matter how real or unreal he was.

"Are you sure? You seem like you just zoned out. Is something wrong?" Christine said

"Not really. On an unrelated topic, do you guys know anything about dreams that you control?"

"That's called a lucid dream. Did you have one?" Mika asked me.

"Yeah."

"Lucky. I really want to have one but so far I haven't had one."

"So are they uncommon?"

"Quite uncommon, yes." _Dang, there goes my chances of seeing Carex again._ I frowned. "It was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that long."_Should I tell everyone about Carex? Nah, I'll never see him again so I don't think that matters. _

"Consider yourself lucky that you even had one." Mika said. He looked really jealous. Poor Mika. He seemed like he really want to have a lucid dream but hasn't had any success yet. I grabbed an oran berry and devoured it. It was getting pretty sick of them, but it was worth it for my brain to be assisted in healing because of them. "I know this sounds stupid, but you should probably get some more sleep. You may not feel it but your brain is most likely tired right now, the physical activity starts tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be fatigued before that would you?"

"Okay, thanks for visiting." I said and once again I slept. I had another dream in which there was nothing around me except darkness. _Is this another lucid dream? Seems like it, otherwise I wouldn't know I was dreaming. Lucky me. O.K I want the white room, and Carex again. _And, like magic I was in the white room and Carex stood in front of me, smiling.

"It's great to see you again." He said.

"You too, but this may be the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently this is some rare occurrence called a lucid dream, I probably won't ever have another one."

"But you had one two times in a row, did you not? Maybe we can meet in your normal dreams. I think I may have found a way. Is that alright with you?"

"That would be wonderful. You think you can?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll have to wait and see. But in case I can't I want to spend what may be the last moments I can spend with you with you."

"Same with me."

"Can I have a hug?"

"What? Why?"

"You give good hugs, and if we never see each other again I want to know that I'd had at least one of your wonderful hugs." _Hard to argue with that logic._ So without saying another word I reached over and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. _For part of my imagination he seems pretty real. Maybe, he's not just imaginary, he feels real to me. Maybe he is real, or maybe I'm insane. Who knows?_ And once again the lucid dream started to fade away. Giving way to the real world. I looked around. I saw the same cave that I had been living in for a while. That same cave. It was not yet time to start my physical training, but I wasn't tired or anything.

"Tykan?" I said. Hoping that he was still awake. I had no idea what time it was.

"Yeah. I'm here." He said. Using his voice as an indicator I noticed that he was standing near his bed. "You can't sleep too?"

"I just woke up. What time is it?"

"Like six in the morning."

"So today's the day I can start trying to walk?"

"Yeah, you want to start now?"

"Yes please." And so Tykan walked over to where I was lying.

"Try to get up." He told me. I stood up with surprising ease. _Maybe walking will be just as easy._ I tried to take a step but my leg gave way and I fell. Luckily Tykan was there to catch me. "Looks like this is going to be pretty hard." He helped me to my feet and I tried to take another step, this time successfully stepping, after a few more steps I fell into his arms again. "Looks like you are improving rather quickly." He helped me to my feet and I tried to walk again, this time successfully walking all the way outside of the cave. I kept trying to walk for a few hours, with Tykan catching me every time I fell. After a few hours had past we were a few miles away from home, and I was pretty tired.

"I don't think we thought this through very well." I said

"Not at all. Looks like I'm going to have to carry you home." Tykan replied.

"No, I can walk." Tykan sighed.

"Stubborn as always."

"You know that you like that about me." I said, while winking at him. He blushed. _Finally I'm not the only one blushing._

"Yeah. So you're just going to walk the a mile or two?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Nah, just tell me if you feel to tired to walk anymore."

"Okay." I started walking home and somehow it was actually not too hard. _I guess that means I'm recovering pretty well. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to run. I wonder, did Carex find a way to come into my normal dreams? I guess I'll find out tonight, assuming I have a dream._ I looked over to where the cave was. And there, I saw him. Carex was standing in front of the cave, when he saw me he winked somewhat nervously. _Why is Carex here in the real world?_


	10. Carex

**Yeah, over 400 views! I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers. Please note that the fanfic is going to get stranger this chapter... A special shout out to RuningWitSizorz who is the only reader so far who actually reviews. If I ever get to 1,000 views I need to do something really special... is there anything you guys really badly want to see happen? Anyway, please review if you are reading this, please.**

"Um, hi Amber." Carex said nervously.

"Why are you in the real world?" I asked. Tykan looked at me in a confused way.

"Are you talking to me?" Tykan asked me.

"No, I'm talking to the riolu in front of our cave." He looked over at the cave.

"You don't have to be sarcastic." Tykan said, seeming hurt by what I said..

"No I mean it. Wait, you can't see him?"

"Who? I guess I can't."

"Carex, what the heck are you doing somewhat in the real world?"

"Well I was trying to figure out how to get into your normal dreams and I guess I must have done something incorrectly. Sorry about that." Carex said nervously.

"Can you explain what's going on?" Tykan said to me.

"Um, well, I created a friend during my lucid dream and we agreed that he should try to get into my normal dreams, so he tried and now I guess he's become real to me."

"Wait here I'll go see if Mika has any idea about what happened." Tykan said to me before running into the forest.

"This is pretty cool, you have to admit that. I mean, look at me, I somewhat exist!" Carex said. We both laughed.

"It's great to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Just out of curiosity, this is kinda a random question but it's been on my mind a lot, um... Why do you think Tykan likes me? You know about all that, right? Being part of me and all."

"You look great, you are a kind girl, you're funny and you're excepting. I don't really understand how I'm a guy though. If you are a girl then how could your mind make me a male?"

"The only explanation is that a guy was somehow helping my lucid dreaming."

"Who would do that?"

"That's the question. There's some kind of male riolu that somehow broke into my dreams. That's all we know. It's kinda scary when you think about it like that."

"I'll protect you." We both laughed again.

"I think he must be a nice guy. I mean, look he made you more real."

"You think he did that?"

"Yeah most likely."

**?'s point of view**

"Dang it, that didn't last long at all. I should probably leave, otherwise she'll find me. It's sad, she was the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. Maybe someday, maybe someday we'll meet again. Until then, goodbye Amber.

**A different ?'s point of view. **

"So will you help me?" He asked me.

"Of course, but please note that my services come at a cost." I said, a smile creeping onto my face.

"What's the cost?"

"I need you to find someone. He's a shiny umbreon. He's still in this forest. And I need you to get rid of the glaceon you see near him."

"It will be done."

"If you dare tell him who sent you, I'll make sure to break your friend even further. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not. I will do as you say." There was sadness in his voice. He knew what needed to be done, but he wasn't one to enjoy doing what was to be done. But it was what needed to be done. He reminded me of me. We both did what we did for love, both for jealousy, it was what needed to be done. And we would do it, no matter how crazy it seemed. That's how love works.

It is a disease,

it controls us,

no longer do we own ourselves, for we belong to love.

Jealousy brought us here and jealousy will bring her death

love will fix her and love will tear her apart

love will create problems, and love will create solutions

love will end me and love will end him.

We give in to loves powers, for we hardly have a choice

Love is addicting.

Love is all-consuming.

Love starts new beginnings.

Love ends old lives.

Sometimes we see love and we try to escape

But we cannot because love is everywhere.

Love is not something I can overcome,

but he can.

That is a shame,

because I love him.

The riolu came to me out of jealousy

the riolu came to me out of fear.

That fear will eat him,

until he is nothing,

nothing.

That's all anyone who loves can be,

we are just pawns if love's game.

I'm fighting back,

if love want to control me,

love'll lose a few pawns.

And those pawns,

those pawns

will not be ones that love wants to lose.

Who can stop me?

Even I can't stop me.

After they die he'll be mine,

I'll end his pain, and we'll join love's game.

That's all I want,

that's all I need.

And it is close at hand.

As soon as my pawns finish their little game.

**That was my first attempt at a poem in so long. How do you think I did? I officially am warning that if you don't like to hear about death then you should stop reading this fanfic. I won't describe someone being killed or anything, but I'm pretty sure someone's going to die. *ominous music starts playing* Please review.  
><strong>


	11. It was all a lie

**The**** story ****gets ****creepyer, ****yay! ****Let****'****s ****all ****try ****to ****figure ****out ****what ****the ****heck****'****s ****going ****on.**** Please ****review, ****it ****makes ****me ****very ****happy ****when ****I**** get ****a**** new**** review. ****Also ****I ****decided ****that ****I****'****ll ****be ****accepting ****one ****OC, ****so ****if ****you ****want ****an ****OC ****of ****your's ****to ****be ****in ****the ****story ****please ****review**** or**** PM**** me**** details about him/her.****Tel l****me ****their ****species, ****gender, ****personality ****and ****eye**** color.****:).**

It had been 5 hours, but there was still no sign of Tykan. He said he'd come back with Mika, but he was still gone. I was starting to get worried. After a few minutes of pacing I was happy to see that Mika and Christine were walking towards me. But where was Tykan?

"Hi guys." I said to Mika and Christine.

"Hey, look who's all up and moving and stuff." Chrisine said. We all laughed. "Where's Tykan?"

"I was hoping you would know. He went to find Mika over five hours ago.

"Why was he trying to find me?"

"Well, someone I created during one of my lucid dreams came into the real world, but only I can see him."

"I don't know the technical term for it, but I know what your problem is. Basically your mind wanted him or her to become real very badly and because of your damaged brain he or she became real. I could explain more, but it would just confuse you. Who's the riolu?"

"You can see me?" Carex asked Mika.

"Yeah, is that unusual?"

"I'm the riolu from Amber's lucid dreams." Mika looked shocked at this.

"He, he's real. You can see him too, right Christine?" Mika said.

"Yep, real as can be. Are you two dating?" Christine asked. Both Carex and I blushed.

"No. We aren't" Carex and I said at the exact same time. _ I guess because he's part of my mind Carex and I are somewhat the same Pokemon.__.__How __did__ he __become __real?__And__ where __is __Tykan?_And then I saw him. He was covered and blood and looked as if he had been beaten up pretty bad. That wasn't the worst thing though.

"I-I did it. I did it. I did it. Why did I do it? I'm such a moron. I did it." Tykan kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept saying. He wouldn't stop. _What__ the __heck __happened __to __him?__Why __am __I__ thinking __this?_

"What the heck happened to you?" I asked him.

"I did it. I did it for me. I did it for us. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." I decided the best thing to do was try to give Tykan a hug. But when I reached out my arms he dodged out of the way of my hug. "I don't deserve a hug. Not after what I just did." He hung his head in shame.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She told me she'd fix everything. She'd fix us, she'd help me. And all it would take is to do one thing. But I broke the rule, the most important rule. I did it, but now it has no meaning."

"What did you do?" Tykan seemed like he was going through a large case of shock.

"She didn't do much. But I wanted to fix it, I'm sorry. She broke the unwritten rule, and so my orders were..." He trailed off, seeming horrified.

"What were your orders."

"I killed her Amber. I killed her. I killed her just to gain a little more control of my life. I'm sorry Amber."

"I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"Dont forgive me. I don't deserve that. I don't deserve life.. have fun with your new boyfriend, I-I need some time alone." _This __is__ so __weird.__Tykan __would __never __kill __anyone._

"Your getting closer, I've enjoyed spending this time with you, but my realm can quickly get out of control. You're dreaming Amber, you never awoke from your coma. I'm sorry about that, I-I just wanted a friend. I'm so sorry, I know I kept you from your real friends. It's just, I never had any. You're the only friend I ever had. Even though you never knew me." A voice from somewhere said. _This __is __a __dream?__Then__ I __just __need__ to __wake __up!_ And then I was awake. Looking around me I saw the cave that I called home. _It__ was__ all__ a__ dream?__No,__it__ was__ a__ fake__ reality.__But__ who__ told __me__ it __was __a__ dream?__What__ kind__ of__ jerk__ keeps__ you__ in __a__ coma__ just__ he__,__ she__ or__ it__ can__ spend__ time__ with __you.__Was__ he,__she__ or__ it__ really__ that __desperate __for __friends?_I looked next to my bed and noticed that, like in my dream, there were roses near my bed, along with a pile of food. I quickly grabbed an oran berry and scarfed it down hungrily. I kept eating oran berries for a while, because I hadn't eaten anything while in the coma. I was going to need some food. But I didn't feel that hungry. In fact, I felt full after my second oran berry. _How__the __heck__ is __that__ possible?__I__ should__ be__ starving. __Maybe__ whoever__ was__ working__ my__ dream__ took __care__ of__ me. It's funn____y __how __I__ never__ needed __water __in__ the __dream._ I noticed a leaf wrap with water in it and drank some of it. _I__'__m__ not __really __that __thirsty__,__whoever __was __controlling __my __dream____took__ care__ of__ me __really __well._ I decided to try walking, and to my surprise, I could walk just as well as I could in the dream. I walked outside of the cave and noticed that Mika and Christine were both sleeping in trees. Mika was sleeping in a tree to my left, and Chrisine was sleeping in one to my right.

"Hey, guess who just woke up from a coma?" I yelled at them. Causing them both to fall out of the trees. Good thing they weren't too high up in them.

"Oh, wow, look Mika, Amber is out of her coma." Chrisine said.

"How are you already walking?" Mika asked me.

"It's complicated, and a long story. And I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"We trust you Amber, and we have time, what is it?" I then explained my dream and all of the complications behind it.

"Oh, before we keep talking about this we should go find Tykan. He's been pretty sad since you started the coma."

"How long was I in the coma?"

"Around a month."

"How sad is Tykan?"

"He won't even talk to us."


	12. Jun

**I****'****m ****still ****excepting ****one ****OC. ****Just ****tell ****me ****their ****name, ****gender, ****personality ****and**** eye**** color. ****Send ****him/her/it ****to ****me ****in ****a**** review ****or ****by ****PM.**

"We should go find him then." I said.

"Okay. Just follow me." Christine said. She then lead me to a small meadow. Tykan was standing in the meadow, with his back to me. I then had a great idea. I ran up to him as quietly as I could and gave him a big hug. Which startled the heck out of him. I let go of him and he looked at me.

"You're finally awake." He said with a growing smile on his face. I gave him another hug and he put his arms around me. "Don't ever leave me again." He said, while tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"And don't trust anyone who tells you that they'll solve your problems if you kill someone." I said, still hugging him tightly. We both then let go of the hug and started laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me. I then explained about my coma and the weird false reality I was living in. "Wow, that's pretty odd. What kind of Pokemon could control another's dreams?"

"I have no idea. But it's so good to see the real you again."

"And it's awesome to see you conscious again."

"How did I end up unconscious anyways?"

"Headphones hit your head with a tree."

"How do you hit someone's head with a tree?"

"You make it fall on their head."

"He's going to pay for that." I said. I was pretty ticked that Headphones would drop a tree on my head.

"He already did."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say you won't have any more problems with him."

"Did you knock him unconscious and then send him to Kanto?"

"Johto, but good guess." Again we both laughed.

"So what were the roses for?"

"Each one was to represent my sadness about you being in a coma for a given day. There are thirty in all."

"So they weren't an attempt to flirt with me while I was unconscious?" After I said that we both laughed.

"That's a pretty good idea. Remind me to do that next time you're in a coma." He said, once again causing us both to laugh.

"So, do you think we should try to find the Pokemon who manipulated my dream?"

"If we have any clues utilize. Otherwise there's no chance we'll find him/her/it."

"Well we know he/she/it has no friends. We also know that he/she/it manipulated my dream."

"If I may interrupt. I've been thinking about this for a while and I realized something. Whoever it is must know you exist, which means that they've seen you before. So we can safely assume that they are somewhat close to where we are right now." Mika said. Just after he stopped speaking I heard a bush behind me rustle. I ran over to the bush and noticed that a male riolu around my age was running away from us. Mika, Tykan, Chrisine and I all ran after him. He chased him all the way to the cliff. He was right near the edge, we had him trapped.

"We just want to talk." I told the riolu. He didn't respond. "Why were you watching us?" I asked him. He still stayed silent. He looked nervous, and scared. I noticed that he was visibly shaking. His breath became a bunch of nervous wheezes. He then raised his hands and clasped them together. Then a large smokescreen appeared. I couldn't see anything but I felt something moving very quickly bush against my left side. So I reached out my hand and grabbed the fast moving object. It felt like a male riolu's neck. I then realized that I may be suffocating the poor riolu. So I moved my hand so that I was grabbing his ankle. I held the ankle tightly even after the smokescreen had cleared. I looked and found that the riolu I had grabbed was the guy who was watching us's. He seemed very nervous and still was shaking.

"S-sorry, A-Amber. I-I d-didn't m-mean a-any h-harm." The riolu said, stuttering heavily as he spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked the riolu.

"Um, my n-name is, uh, J-Jun." He seemed to be relaxing a bit, but was still really nervous.

**Jun****'****s ****perspective**

I need to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you Amber. I just wanted a friend. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I hope you will one day understand. But I must leave. You wouldn't understand why. But I can't stay here any longer. I hope you and your friends have fun together. I know I had fun with you. I may have been to shy to actually talk to you in person, but you were a great friend. I'm sorry it has to end this way. I shook my leg violently, causing Amber to lose her grip on my ankle. I then ran into the forest. I need to leave, it's for the best. I hope you have a fun life Amber. Don't take your friends for granted. Friendship is an amazing thing. I should know how much friendship means, I have hardly ever had any. I hope your friends don't take a great girl like you for granted. I know I never took you for granted in the month that I spent with you. I saw that she was trying to follow he again. Luckily there was a pond up ahead. I knew how to create a device that allows you to breath underwater so I dived in and quickly made the device from the plants in the pond. They wouldn't find me. Unless they happened to took at the pond water carefully. If so they would notice me and my device. Despite the fact that it was simply like a giant straw, it did make me really easy to spot. But all I could do was stand under the water and pray that they would not look at the water too carefully.


	13. Cyrus

**I bear good new to all who read this fanfic, I plan on making a sequel of sorts to Love starts in a tree. It'll be called Love starts in a dream and I plan on posting the first chapter around Christmas. That doesn't mean that I'll be done this fanfic by Christmas, but I'll have another very similar fanfic going with different characters. Does that make sense? Just to recap in case it didn't; I'm making another fanfic that revolves around love, the first chapter will be released sometime before or during Christmas and I'm not going to stop writing this fanfic even though I'll be writing a "sequel". Does the fact that I'm making a "sequel" make you happy (it make me very happy)? If so please tell me (I want to see who's interested). Also, thank you to Solid205 who send me an OC! Also (this author's notes is getting really long, sorry about that) over 600 views, yay! :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Amber's point of view.<strong>

I looked around when I reached the pond. He was gone. There were two paths, one to my left, and one to my right. I decided that I would take the right path. I ran down the path as fast as I could but stopped after a few minutes. _I must have gone down the wrong path. I guess it's pointless to try to find him now. Why would he run away though? All I wanted to do was talk. Whatever, I have more important things to do than track down Jun. I think it's time I took Cynthia's advice._

"Did you find him?" Tykan asked me as he ran up to me.

"No." I told him. "But that doesn't really matter. Listen there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Do you-"

"Excuse me miss." I young voice said. I turn around and saw a young phanphy looking up at me. "My name is Cyrus. You don't know where I could find any other phanphies, do you?" _Other phanphies? I don't think I've seen one around here since, no it can't be her he must mean someone else._

"Are you looking for a specific phanphy?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She left home two years ago and never came back." _Left home two years ago? That sounds like her. But maybe it's a coincidence?_

"Do you know her name?"

"Yeah. Her name is Syra. Do you know her?" _Dang it! That's her, do doubt about it. How am I supposed to tell him? _

"You should stop looking for her." I told him.

"Why?" _Dang it! Did he have to ask why? Maybe I can try to avoid the question._

"You know, she told me that if I ever met you I should tell you that she loves you and she's sorry that she left home."

"But why should I stop looking for her?" _Dang it! Why does he have to keep asking that. I guess I owe it to her to answer._

"You'll never find her, she's at the bottom of the ocean." He looked at me confusedly.

"But sis can't swim. Is she using some kind of-"

"She's dead. She drowned a year ago."

"How'd she do that?"

"She fell off a cliff and drowned."

"Thanks for your help. I guess I should go back home and tell momma and poppa." He did really seem all that sad. I guess that was his personality. He was just a bundle of joy.

"It's getting late. You can stay with us until morning." Tykan offered. _Dang it! Just as I was about to, whatever. I guess that can wait._ _Maybe tomorrow._ Tykan and I lead Cyrus back to our home, and the entire time he asked us a bunch of stupid questions. Why are leaves green, why is the sky blue and why do you two look so similar, just to name a few. Unfortunately for us Mika had already gone home and thus we could not answer most of his questions. And Christine had gone home, so we had no one who was good at dealing with Cyrus's high level of energy. _Just our luck. We get stuck with the world's most annoying phanphy. How do his parents deal with him, shove him in a hole and put food and water in the hole?_ As we entered the cave Cyrus seemed to get even more hyper. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, just be quiet for a minute." I told him. He obediently shut his mouth and looked at me.

"We've got a problem. There's three of us but only two beds." Tykan said to me.

"He can sleep in my bed. I've got to go do something. See you two tomorrow." I said, while walking out of the cave. _Cyrus can be really annoying. I just need some time alone. _I knew where I was going. I walked right to the edge of the cliff. I stood there for a minute. _Well, this is where it all happened. This is where you died Syra. I can believe that I had only known you for a half year. I didn't mean to, well you know. I just kinda slipped. And now you're at the dead at the bottom of the ocean. What should I say to Cyrus? Should I even say anything? What do you think Syra? What should I say, if anything?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jun's point of view.<strong>

_They didn't find me. Thank goodness for technology. But now what? I can go manipulate Amber's dreams anymore. Maybe there's someone else. Someone who wouldn't mind as much. I'll just go find that someone. _ I swam up to the top of the pond and then left the pond. _I'll find someone. There must be someone who is so bored that they don't mind having their dreams messed with. I guess it's time to start searching. It's night time, but before I start searching I need somewhere to hide. I don't need Amber trying to find me again, do I?_ I decided that the best course of action would be to distance myself from where she lives. _There's a secret tunnel near here. If I use that I can get to another forest that is too far away for Amber to look for me without getting bored and realizing that she has better things to do than look for me. _ I walked over to a special tree and opened the secret door inside it. This used to be a secret path for some sort of criminal, now it'll be the way I find a new "friend". I walked through the dark path and, after hours of walking, finally came upon my destination. Another forest. With a large number of possibilities. I stepped out of the path, which means that I stepped out of yet another tree. I walked over to a different tree and fell asleep next to it. It was time to find a new "friend".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: To Solid205: sorry about making your OC be annoying to Amber. I just kinda went with whatever random inspiration struck me and that's what ended up happening. <strong>


	14. Give love a chance

**No more Jun in this story. If you want to read about Jun you'll have to wait until I post Love starts in a dream. Sorry. Just so you all know. Being mates is like being married to Pokemon, just to clear that up before you start reading. Over 700 views *smiles*. Just to let you know, I don't usually respond to my reviews, but they really mean a lot to me. If anyone wants ask me a question or something feel free to PM me. (unless you aren't nice).**

* * *

><p>It was morning. I slowly walked back to the cave. When I got there I noticed that Tykan was standing near the entrance to the cave.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" He asked me.

"Where's Cyrus?"

"He left already. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah. He was getting kinda annoying."

"Yeah. So what were you going to say to me tomorrow before we were interrupted? I'm really curious as to what you had to say."

"Thanks. Um, well, I was thinking about things."

"And?"

"I realized that it, well, you see I-"

"You what?"

"I was wondering, I'm not sure if this is a good idea so feel free to say no." _What's wrong with me? Come on, just say it!_

"I'm all ears to any of your ideas."

"I thinking that I've been responding negativity to your flirting without, um, giving you a chance."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you want to go out, like dating and stuff?"

"I suppose that's a good first step." He said to himself, not realizing that he was talking out loud.

"What?"

"That means yes." He blushed in an embarrassed manner.

"No, I think it means something else. You're referring to dating as a good first step, which means that-" I couldn't finish that sentence. _He wants me to be his mate. That's kinda weird. I guess I won't judge him for it, but it's going to creep me out for the rest of my life. _I shivered as I though of us being mates._ That's just creepy. Mew help me, this date may be my worst idea yet. _

"Are you okay? You seem kinda scared."

"It's nothing."

"Okay, meet me at the cliff at sunset for our date." _Why do all of my dates happen at sunset at the cliff? This date better go better than the last one._

"See you then." _I still have no idea what I've gotten myself into. Maybe Mika and Christine will have some good advice._ After Tykan left to go prepare for the dateI walked to the meadow, where I knew Mika and Christine were. I walked over to them. They were sitting down and talking. I couldn't hear what Mika said next, but he said something and Christine laughed.

"Hi guys." I said. "I need some advice." Both zoruas turned around and looked at me.

"What's up?" Christine asked me.

"Well it started when I asked Tykan out on a date-" Christine then screamed like an exited fangirl. "What was that?"

"I had been waiting for you to say that for so long! And now you two are finally going on a date!"

"What advice do you need from us?" Mika asked me.

"Well after I asked him out he said that it would be a good first step, if you know what I mean."

"So he wants you two to be mates?" Mika said.

"He didn't ask me too, but I think he meant that. I think he was just thinking out loud by accident."

"Good for you two." Christine said.

"You don't find that creepy?"

"What's so creepy about wanting to be mates with someone?" Mika asked me.

"It's not that. It's just wanting to be mates with me."

"So liking you is unusual?" Mika said.

"No, um I meant that I just find it weird that he's already thinking about such a thing."

"We've already thought about such a thing." Christine said to me.

"You mean that you two are-"

"Yep, we're mates." Christine said with even more happiness than usual.

"Since when?"

"Five minutes ago." Mika said.

"Aren't you two a bit young?"

"It isn't about age. It's about how much you love someone. And we love each other as much as any being possibly could love." Mika said.

"Wow, that's pretty deep."

"I know. Isn't it so dreamy?" Christine said.

"Um. I'm not sure how to answer that."

"It's okay, I think it was a rhetorical question." Mika said. "So anyway, let's get back to your problem. What should you do?"

"I came here for advice because I don't know."

"Well, just see how the date tonight goes. Maybe you'll like it. If so, then you shouldn't find him wanting to be mates with you creepy." Christine told me. "Love works in odd ways, just give love a chance. I mean, look at me and Mika, we don't really seem like two Pokemon that you would think would be mates."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. An outgoing, goofy, hyper girl and a quiet, smart, shy guy. You wouldn't expect such a couple to happen, but it did." Mika explained to me.

"Maybe you guys are right. I'll give love a chance. But I have a feeling this is going to bite me in the butt later."

"Yes! Give love a chance, and you'll find yourself in the trap of love. The wonderful trap of love, it brings you to a new world, and you'll soon find that even though you were forced into love's world, it will be the best world you'll ever visit." Mika said poetically.

"Christine you can start drooling, he's being deep again." I said, causing us all to laugh. "How do you come up with such deep stuff to say?"

"I enjoy thinking. So I know a lot of things based on conclusions I draw while thinking."Mika told me.

"When's the date?" Christine asked me.

"At sunset, at the cliff." Christine looked at Mika and grinned, upon seeing her grin Mika grinned too.

"Do you two know something I don't?"

"All will be revealed in time child." Mika said to me.

"Now you just sound creepy, not deep."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Mika said.


	15. Fireworks

**Over 800 views, thank you for reading. As it gets closer to Christmas it also gets closer to Love starts in a dream, isn't that an exiting thought? And finally, the date begins.**

I walked to the cliff, feeling nervous about tonight. _I have no idea what's going to happen, but I'm going to put my faith in the advice you gave me Cynthia. Wish me luck. _I kept walking to the cliff, getting more and more nervous as I came closer to the cliff. I finally arrived there at sunset. _Good, I'm not late._ I saw Tykan standing near the edge of the cliff and I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hello." I'm not sure if it was because we were both nervous or just because we both are odd, but we both cracked up at him saying hello. We both took a seat next to each other a few feet from the edge of the cliff. Tykan put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We both said nothing for a few minutes, but instead just looked at the beautiful sunset. _This is nice. I never knew that this could be so much fun. I guess if I'm going to be on this date it's good that I'm enjoying it so far._ When the sun finished setting I took my head off of Tykan's shoulder and he took his arm back.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise. Let's just say that it should start any minute now." And just as he stopped talking, a few fireworks flew up into the sky and exploded. The explosions formed the shape of a pokeball.

"That's so cool." I said.

"The humans in the city across the lake were having a fireworks show, so I figured, what could be better than watching them on our first date." Another firework flew into the sky, and this one exploded in the shape of a lugia.

"It's a lugia." I said. And that's how the next few hours went. We watched the fireworks and named which Pokemon they were. Eventually the fireworks stopped shooting into the sky. "That was really cool."

"Wait, there's one more." Tykan told me. As if his words were a magic signal, the final firework raced into the sky. It exploded into the shape of a riolu. _Wait, that's not a normal riolu shape. It looks like a female riolu, it actually looks a lot like me._

"Is that me?" I asked Tykan.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"That was really cool, how did you get that to happen?"

"I know some certain Pokemon."

"Oh, that reminds me, apparently Mika and Christine are mates now."

"You know, I like you like that." _Dang it! This is just what I was afraid of. I, I can't deal with this. _ I turned around and ran into the depths of the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but I figure that anywhere would be better than where I was.

"Where are you going?" Tykan yelled after me. I started running even faster, I didn't want to talk to him right now. I needed to be alone. _Thanks a lot Cynthia, I took your advice and look what happened. I knew I should have canceled this date. I don't want Tykan to like me like that, right now I don't even want to think about finding a mate. _ I kept running for hours and finally stopped when I couldn't run any more. _Tykan won't find me here, no one will._

* * *

><p><strong>Tykan's point of view<strong>

_Why did she run away. Did I go to far? _I figured that it would be best to get help from Mika and Christine. _They should know what to do, they are Amber's friends and both very smart._ I ran to the meadow where I knew they would be. When I saw them I ran up to them and started speaking.

"Guys, have you seen Amber?" I yelled at them, speaking very quickly to the point where it was hard for them to understand what I just said.

"Calm down." Mika told me. "We saw her a few hours ago, does this mean that she didn't show up for the date?"

"She showed up, but she ran away after I said something stupid."

"She'll be back, but she needs to be alone right now, so that she can cool down. What did you say that would offend her so much?" Mika asked me.

"Well she brought up how you two are mates now, and I told her that I wanted to be mates too."

"You idiot!" Christine yelled at me. "She was already nervous about you liking her, and you were stupid enough to tell her that you want to be mates!" Her voice then softened. "Poor Amber must feel so confused and alone right now. Tears started to fall on the ground, and I realized that Christine was crying.

"I'm sure Amber is going to be fine." Mika said, in an effort to comfort his mate. He walked up to her and rubbed his pelt against hers. "The only thing we can do for Amber right now is leave her alone, we'll have to hope that she comes back. Tykan, you should probably leave us alone right now." After hearing Mika say this I walked back to my cave. When I got there I stared at Amber's bed and the roses surrounding it for a while. _Please come back Amber, I'm sorry for the situation I put you in. I, I didn't know that you weren't looking for a mate yet. Please come back, I'll do anything to see you again._ I then walked out of the cave and kept thinking. _I can be such a moron. But I need you Amber, please come back, without you-._ An apple fell from a nearby tree and landed next to me, stopping me for continuing my train of though. _It's time to start looking for a white rose._


	16. Vaporeon

**Over 900 views, yay. Thank you, so much to everyone who reads this. This chapter is written from Amber's perspective. Please participate in the poll on my profile, if you do then I'll give you an imaginary cake (same thing for reviewing)! Sorry about this being a shorter than normal chapter...**

* * *

><p>I sat alone on a fallen tree. I had been sitting there for hours; it was night time now. <em>What the heck do I do now? Thanks to your advice I'm all alone again. Cynthia, why couldn't you give me good advice like you always did when you were alive? Now I have no idea where I am, and I have no friends again.<em> At that thought I started crying softly.

"Don't cry. There's no reason to be upset. We live in such a wonderful world, what's upsetting you?" A voice from behind me said. I looked behind me to see a female Vaporeon walking up to me. "What troubles has life brought you?" She asked me.

"Don't worry about it." I told her.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." She said. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you."

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course."

"But, why?"

"No one should be sad. It is the duty of all Pokemon to cheer each other up and help each other out."

"It's kinda a long story."

"That's fine, I've got the time." So I explained my life to the vaporeon. Everything from when I lost my friends to the present. "I don't get it. Why would you be so upset that he wants to be your mate?"

"I don't want to be his mate, I was unsure enough about even going out on a date with him."

"You said you had fun on the date, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Then just tell him that you want to just be boyfriend and girlfriend right now, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I guess you're probably right, thanks."

"You know, you're pretty lucky to have a guy that likes you that much. I've been waiting for my boyfriend to ask me to be mates for a year or so."

"Why does he have to be the one to make the first move?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why can't you tell him how you feel first?"

"I guess there's no reason I can't. Thanks."

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the vaporeon.

"My name is Vaporeon, how about you?"

"I'm Amber."

"Thank you for the advice Amber. I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow."

"And thank you for your advice Vaporeon. I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow too."

"Good luck!"

"Same to you." I said. After that we both walked away from each other, both of us feeling much better now. I walked all the way back to the cliff. Where I sat and looked out at the water. Despite it being dark, I could still see the water. _Tomorrow is a big day. If all goes well then I'll have my first boyfriend. It's funny when I think about it. Even though Cynthia, Syra, Lisa and Andrea always had dates, and stuff I never did. Ever Friday night, they would all have a dates and I would sit here alone. _I stood up and looked down at the water. _This cliff has been there for me on both of my dates and the days I was alone. _After I realized this I started feeling sentimental. I took a blade of grass and allowed the wind to take it and bring it to the lake. _Tomorrow, I'm going to fix my life. No matter what it takes._

* * *

><p><strong>Tykan's point of view.<strong>

_Where does one find a white rose? I guess thinking of giving Amber a white rose to apologize may be harder than I thought. I guess I could get a red rose and then catch it one fire. No, that would make a black rose. Where does one find a white rose?_

_ A white rose, an apology, a true testament to how I feel._

_ It may be to late for apologies, for she may already be gone_

_ Does she plan to come back? Only time will tell._

_ Merciless winds took her away, and keep her hostage._

_ Enough self-pity, because that will give me nothing,_

_ but if there is a spirit our there who can bring her back I beg of thee,_

_ aid me._

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone notice that the capital letters that begin a line in the poem spell "Aid me"? Once again I'm going to self-advertise. Once Love starts in a dream comes out all of my fans should really read it. If you like this story, Love starts in a dream is by the same author (me) and still has the topics of friendship and love. If you all are wondering whom the main character is, well you'll just have to wait to find out. Anyone have any guesses? If so, add them to your review. Just FYI, <strong>**you should guess the species because the actual character has yet to appear in any of my fanfics (Jun isn't the star, but he will be in it a lot). You get an imaginary pet Oshawott if you guess correctly! Also participate in the poll on my profile page if you are exited for it (like mentioned before, imaginary cakes will be given out to whoever participates). Also if anyone can guess why Amber let a blade of grass go into the lake you get an imaginary cake as well.  
><strong>


	17. Love, starts in a tree

**Hey guys, first off the imaginary cakes were a lie. (portal reference). Second of all, 1,000 views! Yeah! So I thought about it and decided to do something awesome for my awesome fans. I extended the plot! Now the story will be at least two chapters longer, just to thank all of you for your support.**

* * *

><p>It was morning. I walked to the cave, where Tykan and I lived. <em>Today's the day. Let's all hope that it's just as simple as Vaporeon made it seem. <em>I walked into the cave, but found it to be empty. _Where could he be?_ I walked to the meadow where I thought they would probably be. As I suspected Christine and Mika were in their usual spot, talking to each other, just like they always did.

"Hey guys. Do you know were Tykan is?" I asked them once I got close to them. They both looked up at me.

"Somewhere. I, uh, heard about the date." Christine said. "I'm sorry it didn't go well."

"No, it went fine, just, you know." I said.

"So you had fun until he said that he'd like to be mates?"

"Yeah." And once again Christine screamed like an exited fangirl.

"Sorry about that. But I'm so exited for you two. You two should start dating."

"That's what I wanted to talk to him about." I said, causing Christine to, once again scream like a crazy fangirl. "You should really stop doing that."

"I'm just so exited for you two. Can I watch you ask him out?"

"No, why would you want that?"

"Because I've been waiting for you two to go out for so long."

"But why do you care about watching me ask him out?"

"It'd be like a dream come true."

"You can't watch me ask him out." I saw Christine was opening her mouth to speak and interrupted her. "Or watch our date." Christine frowned.

"Go ask him out already!"

"Okay, do you know where he is?"

"He said something about roses. Why not go to the meadow?"

"Christine. We're in the meadow."

"Oh. What do you think Mika?"

"I think he's somewhere near the flower patch. If you go to the cliff, and take a right, you should find it after a few miles." Mika told me.

"Thanks Mika." I said. I then ran to the cliff as fast as my legs could carry me. I then took a right and ran a few miles. I came to a clearing where there was many roses and also, there was a lot of barbed wire around the roses. It confused me. _Why is there barbed wire here? Does someone not want anyone to pick a rose or something? _Jumped over the barbed wire and landed in a patch of roses. I began to trudge through them, but then remembered that roses have thorns. I then heard a loud snoring noise coming from a tree near me. I looked up in the tree to see Tykan asleep on a low, large branch. I quickly jumped up onto the branch and looked at him._ He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I wonder why he was here in the first place. I guess that doesn't matter now, does it? _I grabbed a small leaf from the tree and rubbed it on Tykan's nose. Which produced and somewhat tickle-like effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the meadow.<strong> **Mika's point of view.**

"Well," I said after Amber was out of sight, "this should be interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" Christine asked me, while sitting back down next to me.

"Well, Amber doesn't really have a good history of dates, and there's the fact that Tykan and Amber will be an interesting couple. They seem like a couple that would break up in a few weeks, yet, if that fact were true, then she'd have already stopped being Tykan's friend. So one must wonder, why are they still friends? If one thinks such a thing one will reach a shocking conclusion."

"As dreamy as that is I have no idea what you're talking about." I sighed, with Christine, one would often find that despite her many qualities, her intellect is a bit lacking.

"It means that Amber will probably break up with Tykan as soon as a better guy comes along. Assuming, of course, that they even start dating."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Amber were to realize that the only reason her and Tykan are friends is because she feels somewhat alone and insecure, then she may rethink her plan to ask Tykan out. She may realize that she should just be patient and let love find her, as we did. If she realizes that she needs to be patient and let love find her, she has no point in asking Tykan out. The only reasons she would ask him out are insecurity and to make him happy. Of course, she would only know this in her subconscious, consciously she will assume that she loves Tykan."

"Um, translation please."

"Amber is going to think that she loves Tykan, when, in actuality, she probably doesn't."

"Thanks for the translation. That's terrible! We have to stop her! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I could be wrong. And you seemed so happy about them getting together."

"Hey guys." A voice said. It sounded like Amber, but a male version of her. I saw a riolu jump from a tree and land next to me. "Can you lead me to Amber?" He asked us.

"What business do you have with her?" I asked the riolu.

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Carex, and you two are Mika and Christine. Can you take me to Amber now?"

"That's impossible." I said. "How could you be Carex?"

"I'll prove it. I have know everything Amber did before the coma. Christine, you don't want Mika to know that you were adopted. Mika, you don't want Christine to know that you used to be a pet. You both confided these things in Amber in a time before Amber entered her coma. Do you believe me now?" He said. I looked at him in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the tree in the flower patch. Amber's point of view.<strong>

Tykan instantly sat up and looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Don't say anything, just let me talk." I came close to Tykan and gave him a kiss, on the lips. We wrapped our arms around each other and kept kissing. Lip to lip, chest to chest, toe to toe. I guess it's like the old saying goes. Love starts in a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Do not fret, the fanfic is not done. Thank you again to all of my fans, that kiss scene was for you.<strong>


	18. The first date's second chance

**Please review. Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Sorry about this chapter being short...**

* * *

><p>After we stopped kissing Tykan looked at me.<p>

"Is that a yes to being my mate?" He asked hopefully.

"This is a yes to being your girlfriend." I told him. Yes pumped his fist in the air. Causing me to laugh.

"So what do you say to giving our first date a second try?" He asked me. I giggled.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot."

"Okay. Meet me at the cliff when the sunset begins." _Another date at sunset? This better be more fun than the last two. Why does everyone want to have a date on the cliff at sunset?_ _Why not a nice stroll in the forest, or a nice swim in the pond? _

"See you then" I said. I then leapt out of the tree and jumped over the barbed wire. I walked back to the cliff. When I got there I saw Christine, Mika and a riolu. _That riolu looks familiar. He looks male, hm. Is that Carex? That's impossible! Isn't it?_ I ran over to them. "Hey guys, um, who's the riolu?"

"You know you recognize me. Remember? I'm Carex." He said.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Andrea picked on you about the fact that you never had a date, Lisa picked on you because of your looks, you accidentally pushed Syra off of a cliff and Cynthia died protecting you from a falling tree. Do you believe that I'm Carex now?" _Carex is part of me, so he does share all of my memories. I guess the only believable explanation is that the riolu in front of me is Carex._

"How are you real?" I asked him.

"Heck if I know, can I have a hug?"

"No, sorry but my hugs are now reserved for my boyfriend." I told him. Causing Christine to scream like a fangirl.

"Please, stop screaming like that." I told her.

"Sorry, but I'm so happy for you two." She said.

"If you think that's big, you're going to freak out when I tell you that we kissed."

"Yes, yes I am." Christine said excitedly. "Go find him and make out with him again, I want to see what the kiss looked like."

"Christine, you can't ask to watch me make out with my boyfriend, that's strange, in a bad way."

"I'm with Amber on this one." Carex said.

"You two are practically the same Pokemon, so of course you would agree."

"You should be focused on making out with your mate, not watching Tykan and me make out."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that Mika."

"It's okay." Mika said. "Do you want to go somewhere and leave these two alone?" Mika asked.

"Okay. See you two later." Christine said. Then Mika and Christine left. Carex smiled and looked at me.

"Why are you worried?" He asked me.

"How did you know that I'm worried?"

"We're practically the same Pokemon. I can tell when you're worried."

"Well Tykan and I have a date tonight, and I'm worried it won't end well."

"Just relax and try to enjoy yourself. They say that riolus can use their aura to signal other riolus if they are in danger. If something goes wrong just signal me. Simple as can be." He told me. "Trust me, the date will be fun. As part of you I know that you'll have a fun time."

"Thanks Carex. You're a good friend." Until it was time for my date Carex helped me prepare. Finally it was time to go to my date. I walked to the cliff and made it there just as sunset was starting. I looked around but didn't see Tykan anywhere. _Did he decide that he doesn't like me anymore? I guess this day was bound to come eventually._

"Hey darling." A voice that I recognized as Tykan's came from behind me. "What's up?" I ran over to him and gave him a hug, which quickly turned into another kiss. I stopped kissing him when I heard a squeal coming from a bush near us.

"Really Christine? What the heck?" I said. Christine then came out of the bush.

"Sorry, but I really wanted to see you guys kiss. I'll leave you alone now." She said. She the ran away from us, giggling like an insane Pokemon.

"Sorry about Christine, she's just really exited that we're dating now." I said.

"I am too." Tykan said, causing me to blush. We then both, as if told to by some manipulating force, sat down near the edge of the cliff and looked at the sunset. _It's such a beautiful sunset. It makes me so happy._ Tykan then reached his arm around me. _This is going to be such a great date._


	19. Pretend the epilogue never existed

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know that Love starts in a tree is officially extended, pretend that the epilogue never existed. Please note that I will not be updating this fanfic as frequently... Enjoy a small journey into Christine's mind, written in present tense, lol. **

* * *

><p>I run towards the meadow, giggling so hard that it becomes hard to breathe. When I get there I see Mika looking at me. He sighs.<p>

"Were you watching them kiss?" He asks me.

"Yeah."

"You know, if you wanted to see a kiss I'm here." And then I run over to Mika and give him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I know." I tell him.


	20. Big questions

**Sorry about taking so darn long to post.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but giggle. I smiled at Tykan and we both started cracking up for some unknown reason. I then put my arm around him.<p>

"So, how's life?" Tykan asked me causing me to crack up again.

"Wonderful. Especially this moment." I said.

"Looks like you've picked up on my flirting techniques."

"I guess so. Just out of curiosity, what's so special about me?"

"Where do I begin? Have you looked at yourself? You're really hot. You aren't afraid to speak your mind, you're nice, you're hot-"

"You already said that."

"I said it twice to emphasize how hot you are." I giggled.

"Aw, thanks."

"No problem. So what made you finally want to be my girlfriend?

"I realized that I hadn't really given you a chance. I ran off on our first date before we got to finish."

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in the meadow.<strong>

"So how'd the date go?" Christine asked me. There was a touch of sadness on her face. It seemed like she had some bad news for me.

"Awesome!" I squealed.

"Dang it." Mika muttered to himself.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I asked him.

"Sit down Amber. Mika has something to tell you." I sat down and look at Mika, preparing myself for the worst.

"Well, you see, I was thinking about it, and-" I started thinking about the date again. Tykan's strong arm on my shoulder, both of us looking out towards the sunset. "Do you understand Amber?"

"No, I zoned out."I admitted.

"Mika just explained how you having a crush on Tykan is a psychological trick that you mind is playing on you."

"That makes sense. I didn't show any interest in Tykan, and then all of the sudden I started liking him. Thanks for telling me."

"So what are you going to do now?" Christine asked.

"I'm going to go break up with Tykan."

"Really?" Christine asked.

"Yes, and you're coming with me for emotional support." I told her.

"Okay then. See you later Mika." Christine sang. _How can she be happy at a time like this? I guess that has something to do with her love for Mika. That and the fact that she's just a happy Pokemon._

"No, I'm not going to do it now. I need some time alone to collect my thoughts. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay. Have fun!" Christine said to me. _She doesn't seem to get the concept of organizing my thoughts. It isn't a happy thing. _

"Well, see you." I said before walking into the forest. I walked over to a tree and jumped. I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up. I sat on the branch and thought out loud.

"Is that all true? Is my love for Tykan just an illusion? A trick of the mind? I don't think so. Illusions are like dreams, they disappear when you find them. But my love for Tykan remains strong. The more I try to deny it the more it becomes apparent that my love for him is no illusion. Maybe, I don't think being mates would be a bad idea. I actually love him. I love him!"

"I'm glad you finally figured it out. For Oshawott's sake even I knew that." A voice from below me said. I looked down and saw Carex looking up at me. "Hey, so you finally figured everything out, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." I said, while smiling down at him.

"Well then, don't spend your time telling me that. I think there's someone who desperately wants to hear that." He pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Were is he?"

"He's at home. Go to him."

"Thanks! Wish me luck!" I leapt from the tree and ran excitedly home. I ran into the cave and forgot to stop. Luckily for me I ran right into Tykan's arms. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around.

"You seem pretty exited. What's up?" He said.

"I was thinking about things. You know that time you talked about wanting to be mates?" I asked.

"Sorry about that."He said. He put his right hand on the back of his head nervously.

"Actually, I think becoming mates is a great idea." I said. Tykan's eyes widened.

"Really?' He said happily.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but guess what? The story's still not over! Stay tuned for the final chapter.<strong>


	21. This chapter is sad that it is the last

**The last chapter is upon us! Have fun reading it! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. This chapter is set a few months after the last one. Both Amber and Tykan have evolved into lucarios...**

* * *

><p>Christine, Mika, Tykan and I were sitting in the cave talking.<p>

"If flowers didn't have stems they would all die." Mika pointed out.

"I know, but no one really likes looking at them stems." Christine said. We then heard a scream coming from the direction of the cliff. We all ran there quickly and found a male lucario holding a male riolu over the edge of the cliff.

"Please daddy don't drop me off of the cliff!" The riolu screamed. The poor thing seemed pretty young.

"Please Muri. Do you know what your name means? It means hopeless. You're just a waste of food." The lucario said.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What the heck is going on?"

"I'm getting rid of my useless son." The lucario said. "Say goodbye to life Muri."

"Wait, if you don't want him we'll take him!" Tykan yelled.

"Fine, it looks like you're pretty lucky Muri, you won't be dying today." The lucario said. He threw Muri to a spot near Tykan's feet and then ran away.

"Are you okay?" I asked Muri.

"Mommy? Please don't let daddy kill me." Muri said.

"He's having a flashback to a traumatic event in his past." Mika explained. I picked up Muri and brought him back to the cave. He never struggled, not once. I lied his body down on my bed and looked at him. The poor child was trembling visibly.

"Tykan? Did we just adopt a child?" I asked.

"I guess so. He's got nowhere else to go. Plus, we are mates, so why not?" Tykan said. I looked back at Muri and it seemed like he had fallen asleep. He looked pretty cute when he was asleep. I looked at him more carefully and found a scar under his left eye.

"His father must have abused him." Christine said. "The poor thing looks so scared, even while he sleeps. After a few hours Muri woke up. He looked around at his surroundings curiously.

"Where's daddy?" He asked.

"You don't remember? You dad ran away." I said.

"I don't remember that." Muri said.

"It happened a few hours ago." I said.

"What's you name?" Mika asked Muri. _That's stupid. Why is Mika asking Muri's name? _

"I'm Iru, how about you?" Muri said while smiling.

"Muri has dissociative identity disorder." Mika said.

"He has what now?" Christine asked.

"Multiple personalities." Mika explained. "He fits many of the symptoms perfectly."

"So, Iru, you daddy had to go somewhere and so he left us in charge of you." Tykan said.

"I hope he has fun." Iru sang. Carex then walked into the cave. Carex actually hadn't evolved into a lucario yet.

"Hey Amber I need to talk to you. Hey who's the riolu?" Carex asked.

"His name is sometimes Iru and sometimes Muri, Tykan and I just adopted him. So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"So he has multiple personalities?" Carex asked.

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking. I realized that I need to leave. Before you say anything let me finish. You see, I don't think I really belong here, I need to go out into the world, and find myself. I want to find out why I'm real and maybe meet a girl or something. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, have fun finding yourself in the big world." I said.

"Thanks for understanding, you're the best." He said before running out of the cave.

"Who was that?" Iru asked.

"He's a friend of ours." I told him.

"Cool, friendship is important." Iru said.

"Yes, it certainly is." I said.

"So are you my temporary mom?" Iru asked me.

"Something like that." I said.

"Cool, mom just disappeared one day, and I haven't seen her since. _Well this explains a lot. The poor child's mom is gone. The poor thing grew up without a mother's love._

"You guys never told me your names." Iru pointed out.

"Right sorry." Tykan said. "This is Mika, that's Christine, I'm your new dad and this is your new mom." I blushed when he called me Iru's new mom.

"So when's daddy coming back?" Iru asked.

"I don't know kiddo." Tykan said, just like a dad would.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this hardly seems like an ending, but I did that for a reason that I may or may not explain later, but this is the last chapter of Love starts in a tree...<br>**


End file.
